


Два взрослых и один детский до Цинциннати, пожалуйста

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Road Trips, Romance, United States
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Гарри отвозит Драко и Скорпиуса в Америку по программе защиты свидетелей.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Два взрослых и один детский до Цинциннати, пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

> Штамп с Малфоями, попавшими под раздачу после битвы за Хогвартс, в наличии.

Сквозь неповторимый сладкий запах кукурузных полей, нагретых палящим солнцем, пробилось резкое веяние бензина.

Скорпиус проснулся, заерзал в детском кресле, наморщил нос и тихо пробормотал:

— Фу…

— Эта штука сломалась? — спросил Драко, отлипнув от открытого окна, таким тоном, будто с самого выезда из Кливленда ждал момента, когда старенький арендованный джип задергается в предсмертных конвульсиях, и можно будет с чувством протянуть: — А я ведь предупреждал…

— Все в порядке. — Гарри, на самом деле, уверен не был, но беспокойный взгляд Драко, поднявшийся к зеркалу заднего вида, не располагал к честным ответам. — Сейчас проверю…

Он затормозил на обочине и вышел из джипа, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то заметил бы их в глуши Огайо на черт знает каком километре федеральной трассы. Но наставление Кингсли использовать волшебную палочку только в самых крайних случаях и в безлюдных местах ни на минуту не выходило из головы.

Гарри поднял капот задорного бирюзового цвета.

Он хотел взять неприметную маленькую машину, Драко до последнего упирался и демонстративно в выборе не участвовал, но Скорпиус, едва увидев джип, сказал «Хочу эту, она похожа на море». И Гарри целый час потом, уже сидя за рулем, старался не замечать насмешливых взглядов Драко.

— Ты не собираешься воспользоваться методичкой? — спросил Драко и тоже вышел из машины, прихватив пухлую записную книжку. В другой ситуации Гарри бы удивился, что Драко назвал советы Гермионы в дорогу «методичкой». Но в вопросах жизни и смерти — а маггловский джип, несомненно, этот список возглавлял — Драко явно больше доверял холодному разуму Гермионы. — Тут есть раздел про машины.

«Там зачем-то есть и раздел про американские океанариумы», — хотел сказать Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык. Если Скорпиус услышит про акул, скатов и маленькое море, которое магглы посадили в гигантские аквариумы, Гарри может через пару часов оказаться на кассе где-нибудь в Коламбусе.

— Это называется капотом? — Драко деловито пролистал записную книжку до нужной страницы. — Если да, то ты зря открыл капот. Когда пахнет бензином, нужно проверять…

Драко запнулся, обогнув джип.

— С другой стороны, — пробормотал Гарри и растерянно почесал в затылке.

Они оба уставились на правое заднее колесо, под которым уже образовалась лужа бензина.

— Тогда нужно поправить бак вот этим заклинанием, — храбрясь, произнес Драко, ткнув пальцем в страницу. Хотя голос у него задрожал, а взгляд, метнувшийся было к Скорпиусу, строящему им рожицы из-за оконного стекла, тут же заблуждал по бескрайним кукурузным полям, плотно облепившим дорогу с обеих сторон. — И… дополнительная канистра бензина…

«Которой у нас нет», — подумал Гарри с упавшим сердцем. И трижды мысленно проклял себя, за то что забыл проверить все по списку перед отъездом из мотеля.

— Мы остановим кого-нибудь и попросим немного бензина. До следующей заправки, — произнес Гарри быстро, не дав панике Драко разрастись в полную силу, и зачем-то тронул его за рукав. Драко вздрогнул, но не отстранился. — Я нас отсюда вытащу.

«Я вытащил нас из залов Визенгамота, вывез из Англии. Уж с трассой в Огайо как-нибудь справлюсь».

— Было бы очень кстати. — Драко как будто только заметил, что Гарри держит его за локоть, и осторожно высвободил руку. — Мы уже спали в машине… — Он поморщился. — Мне не понравилось.

Гарри фыркнул.

Ему не понравилось тоже. Обогреватель отказывался работать, когда джип не ехал, согревающие чары спасали, но слабо, от холодных августовских ночей. А во все пледы, которые они брали в дорогу, Гарри ночью пришлось укутать Драко и Скорпиуса, в обнимку задремавших на заднем сиденьи. Потому что закрыть глаза и не думать о том, как Драко хмурился и дрожал от озноба во сне, не получалось.

Драко открыл заднюю дверь и отстегнул Скорпиуса, взяв на руки, а Гарри поспешно отвернулся. Слишком много незнакомой нежности появлялось в голосе Драко и в его улыбке, когда он отвечал на вопросы Скорпиуса.

«А белое на небе это перья птиц?»

«А ночью темно, потому что злой волшебник накладывает “Нокс”?»

Гарри снял с джипа Магглоотталкивающие чары, которые здорово помогали от случайных зевак на парковках супермаркетов и патрулей вдали от городов.

Тут же зазвучало радио: местный комментатор объявил о возможности позвонить по короткому номеру и передать привет родным и близким после музыкальной паузы.

Гарри встал у обочины, вытянув руку и оттопырив большой палец. Он вдруг развеселился, представив, как удивился бы Скорпиус, если бы магнитола вдруг поздоровалась с ним голосом Гарри Поттера. Но телефона при них не было, а Скорпиус, кажется, порядком устал в дороге и начинал понемногу капризничать.

К счастью, через десять минут бесполезного торчания под жарким солнцем Гарри наконец увидел приближающуюся машину.

Пожилая пара, заметив их, притормозила и вежливо поинтересовалась, нужна ли помощь.

— Даже не думай доставать кошелек, парень, — предупредил Гарри полноватый мужчина в ковбойской шляпе, которая живо заинтересовала Скорпиуса. — Это мелочи. А у вас маленький ребенок… — Он прищурился. — Нравится шляпа?

Скорпиус зарделся и спрятал лицо у Драко на плече.

— Нет, вовсе нет! — Драко побледнел, крепче прижав Скорпиуса к груди и, кажется, разглядев в вопросе угрозу. Неудивительно — ему везде теперь мерещилась опасность. — Мы не хотели вас оскорбить, он просто…

Мужчина расхохотался, а его жена, доставшая из багажника канистру с бензином, запальчиво одернула:

— Господи, Генри! Земля содрогается, когда ты так шумишь…

— Ладно тебе, Дот. — Генри фыркнул в усы, снял шляпу и осторожно надел на Скорпиуса. Гарри убрал кошелек в карман джинсов и усмехнулся — голова Скорпиуса утонула под широкими полями, и только его щербатая довольная улыбка осталась на виду. — Бери, малыш. Это подарок.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Драко и беспомощно обернулся на Гарри, будто спрашивая, нормально ли, что незнакомцы на дороге отдают им бесплатно бензин и шляпу?

Гарри хотел бы сказать «Все нормально, для магглов такое в порядке вещей», но объяснять банальные вещи при Генри и Дот — значило навлекать на себя лишние подозрения. Поэтому Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, чем шагнуть ближе и незаметно провести по спине Драко ладонью.

Драко никак не поменялся в лице, но его губы странно дрогнули, когда он зарылся носом в светлые волосы Скорпиуса. Будто прикосновение показалось ему неуместным и неловким, но посыл он уловил и успокоился.

— Куда вы едете? — спросил Генри, осмотрев джип и даже успев покопаться в его брюхе большим разводным ключом.

Гарри и Драко переглянулись.

— В Цинциннати, — сказал Драко.

Кингсли велел выбрать любой город в любом штате из списка, предоставленного совместной программой защиты свидетелей британского Министерства магии и МАКУСА. Гарри сказал, что Драко может почитать буклеты и выбрать сам — в конце концов, это ему со Скорпиусом предстояло жить в новом месте как минимум год перед очередным переездом. Но теперь Гарри подозревал, что Драко просто нравилось слово «Цинциннати». А еще Гарри постоянно задумывался — что будет, когда они наконец доедут?

Аврорат отзовет его обратно? Кингсли и так с большой неохотой позволил вывезти Драко и Скорпиуса из страны именно Гарри. И победа над Темным лордом слегка померкла в мирное время перед фактом, что ему едва стукнуло двадцать два.

Процесс над бывшими Пожирателями возобновили внезапно. Кто-то из ближайших родственников Кэрроу подал апелляцию с целью досрочного освобождения, следом потянулись со похожими обращениями другие, и все завертелось по-новой. Снова бесконечные заседания, список вменяемых преступлений, пересмотр тяжести вины.

Драко свидетельствовал против. Говорил откровенно обо всем, что видел и знал про Кэрроу и остальных. Гарри хотел, но не смог забыть тяжелый взгляд, обращенный в пустоту, когда Драко перечислял пытки и темные заклинания.

«Ему опасно здесь оставаться», — сказал Кингсли честно, поймав Гарри после очередного заседания.

И драккл теперь разберет, зачем Гарри вообще приходил на каждое. Очевидно, в Визенгамоте сидели маги поумнее его. И лучше разбирающиеся в букве закона. Но что-то настойчиво тянуло его в холодный зал, заставляло хоть так — коротким кивком и нечаянно пойманным взглядом — показывать Драко, что он не один. Что его искренность важна здесь и сейчас. Что он поступает правильно.

«У него же… маленький сын, — выдавил Гарри в ответ еле слышно. — Условный срок Люциуса еще не закончился... Нарцисса три года в Германии по похожей программе, и никто не знает точно, где она, верно? — Кингсли кивнул, и Гарри продолжил хмуро: — А Астория, насколько я помню, вернулась к семье во Францию сразу после… развода, и… Я не думаю, сэр, что Малфой отдаст ей сына».

Кингсли тогда посмотрел в противоположный конец коридора на Драко, который взял Скорпиуса с рук тетки Андромеды — единственной, пожалуй, из тех, кого Драко мог пригласить поддержать его на заседании. И сказал с тяжелым вздохом, который все чаще сопровождал его со вступлением на должность министра:

«Тогда Драко придется уехать вместе с сыном».

Оглядываясь назад, Гарри удивлялся тому, как легко он в начале пути решил, что довезет их до пункта назначения и запросит обратный порт-ключ. С каждой милей решительное «Бывай, Малфой», которое Гарри представлял, когда думал о скором прощании, отзывалось невыносимой ноющей болью в груди.

— Цинциннати, — присвистнул Генри, выдернув Гарри из безрадостных мыслей. — Далековато. На этом джипе, если его не отремонтировать, вы далеко не уедете… — Он переглянулся с Дот и вдруг предложил: — Наша ферма в десяти минутах езды. Давайте мы отбуксируем вас? Вы сможете переночевать в гостевом домике, а завтра утром я посмотрю, что можно сделать с джипом.

— Что значит «отбуксировать»? — зашептал Драко, когда Генри и Дот пошли искать в багажнике трос и крюк.

Гарри вздрогнул — от горячего дыхания Драко на шее екнуло сердце. Впервые, кажется, он придвинулся так близко, что Гарри почувствовал запах его зубной пасты.

— Это значит, что они прицепят нашу машину к своей и довезут нас на ферму, — объяснил Гарри сконфуженно, машинально пощекотав подставленную ладонь Скорпиуса. Тот заливисто рассмеялся.

— Хорошо. — Драко серьезно кивнул. — Ты можешь спросить, есть ли у них ванна?

— Ванна вряд ли, это же ферма. — Гарри улыбнулся, прокрутив мысленно стандартное требование Драко к мотелям: ванна, небольшой тестовый тюбик мятного шампуня и один детский для Скорпиуса, большое махровое полотенце, одно маленькое и халат. — Но душ, наверное, есть… И вообще. Ты мог бы спросить и сам.

— У тебя лучше получается.

— Лучше получается общаться с людьми? — Гарри издал короткий смешок. — А у тебя прибавилось самокритичности.

— Нет же, придурок, — фыркнул Драко обиженно. — Лучше получается заботиться… — Драко запнулся, видно, поняв, что только что сказал, и поспешно добавил: — Не о нас, а о разных вещах, я имею в виду... — Он мучительно покраснел и отвел взгляд. — Неважно.

— Папа, что такое «придурок»? — спросил Скорпиус с любопытством, поправив ковбойскую шляпу.

— Это плохое слово, которое папа больше никогда не будет говорить, — пробормотал Драко и прищурился, кажется, не поверив, что Гарри закашлялся, а не засмеялся.

Генри прицепил трос, и они двинулись в сторону фермы: Драко и Скорпиус сели в джип, а Гарри, решив, что так будет вежливо, устроился в бьюике рядом с Генри.

— Красивый малыш, — сказала Дот, когда они свернули с трассы и поехали прямо по прибитым колесами кукурузным стеблям, наскоро засыпанным песком — урожай в Огайо в этом году рвался прямо из дорог. И Гарри нравилось это место. В нем чувствовалась неунывающая бодрость природы и иллюзия бесконечного лета, плавно перетекающего в осень. — Весь в отца.

— Да, — ответил Гарри и добавил, смутившись: — То есть, мальчишка красивый, это точно... — Он посмотрел в боковое зеркало.

Драко, высунув голову из открытого окна джипа, щурился от яркого солнца и забавно морщился, когда челка падала на глаза, а Скорпиус, прикрытый полами ковбойской шляпы, ловил ладошкой несущийся навстречу ветер.

Гарри улыбнулся.

Его взгляд нечаянно упал на стандартную надпись на нижнем крае зеркала: «Отраженные объекты ближе, чем кажутся».

Позже они поужинали сладкой кукурузой на ферме Генри и Дот и запили разговор ни о чем терпким элем. Скорпиусу достался тыквенный сок, и Драко с Гарри, когда Дот вынесла из погреба пыльную бутылку, растроганно переглянулись — наверняка в этот момент оба подумали о Хогвартсе. О парящих под потолком длинных свечах, друзьях, беззаботном смехе, легкой панике перед экзаменами и о мягком голосе Дамблдора, так давно обещавшем, что в них есть магия, которую не победить темным силам.

Они встали из-за стола поздно вечером, когда в полях уже застрекотали цикады, а на темном небе мигнули серебром первые звезды.

— Если что-то понадобится, зовите, — сказал Генри и вручил Скорпиусу, устроившемуся под одеялом, маленький ночник на батарейках. — Держи, парень. И не бойся теней.

— Папа, — прошептал Скорпиус с восторгом, разглядывая мерцающие огоньки на простеньком пластиковом корпусе. — Это «Люмос»?

— У нас небольшая фирма по производству магг… маленьких ручных лампочек, — ловко выкрутился Драко в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Генри. — В Англии. Фирма называется «Люмос».

Генри кивнул, усмехнувшись в усы, и ушел, притворив за собой дверь гостевого домика. Драко выдохнул с явным облегчением, а Гарри похвалил со сдержанной улыбкой:

— Ты здорово справился.

— Нужно учиться… — ответил Драко серьезно и слегка задумался. — Отвечать на неудобные взгляды и вопросы.

— Папа тоже учится, — объяснил вдруг Скорпиус, обратившись к Гарри, и поставил ночник на тумбочку. — Как и я.

— Как и ты, малыш. — Гарри присел на край кровати и подоткнул ему одеяло. — Рассказать сказку? Твою любимую.

— Про ежика со шрамом! — Скорпиус заворочался под одеялом и выжидающе уставился на Гарри. Он требовал эту сказку почти каждую ночь, и Гарри приходилось сочинять на ходу все новые и новые эпизоды.

Драко закатил глаза — «И кто из нас самовлюбленный болван?» — но лег рядом со Скорпиусом и еле заметно улыбнулся. Гарри казалось, что ему тоже нравилось слушать про приключения ежика.

Скорпиус заснул так быстро, что Гарри не сразу заметил, что рассказывает сказку Драко, устроившему голову на сгибе локтя.

— Почему остановился? — спросил Драко шепотом, и Гарри увидел в полутьме, как лукаво блеснули его глаза. — На самом интересном месте…

— Пошли спать. — Гарри усмехнулся, выключил настольную лампу и поправил ночник на тумбочке.

В комнате, которую на скорую руку прибрала Дот, выделив им два комплекта постельного белья, оказались только узкая кровать и диван. Пока Драко мылся в душе, Гарри разделся и устроился на диване под пледом.

— Жертвенность у тебя в крови, да? — спросил Драко с легким смешком, показавшись на пороге спальни. Гарри уже несколько раз видел его без верхней одежды, только в полотенце, повязанном вокруг бедер. Но каждый раз, задерживаясь взглядом чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия, на бледной дорожке волосков, идущей вниз от пупка, Гарри испытывал странное чувство. Не смущение, не стыд. Может, легкое любопытство, которое почему-то всегда сопровождалось учащенным сердцебиением.

— С удовольствием уступлю тебе диван, — огрызнулся Гарри беззлобно и заворочался, отвернувшись.

Свет выключился, и, судя по шороху, Драко лег в кровать.

Сон как рукой сняло. Гарри пытался подобрать удобную позу, подумать о том, что завтра их ждет долгая поездка до очередного мотеля, где они отдадут джип аврору из МАКУСА и пересядут на поезд. «Нужно выспаться», — уговаривал себя Гарри упрямо. Мысли то и дело возвращались к Драко. Гарри раньше никогда не задумывался ни о его прошлом, ни о том, чем он занимался после войны. Но возобновившийся процесс и эта поездка — почти побег, поставили перед Гарри слишком много новых вопросов.

— Тоже не спится? — процедил Драко с намеком на раздражение, видно, устав слушать скрип диванных пружин.

— Тебе нравится быть отцом? — вдруг спросил Гарри, развернувшись и прищурившись, но все равно без очков еле-еле разглядел в темноте его силуэт — Драко сидел на кровати, обняв подушку.

Драко молчал так долго, что Гарри уже решил, будто он не услышал. Но спустя бесконечно долгие пару минут Драко тихо, но твердо произнес:

— Да. Очень. Мы с Асторией сами были слишком детьми для таких решений. Но я не жалею. Совсем.

— А она?.. — спросил Гарри, затаив дыхание. В груди неприятно скреблось, стоило подумать о том, что Драко мог скучать по Астории. Жалеть о разводе.

— Она утешала меня, когда мне это было нужно. Но делить с ней кровать… было нашей общей ошибкой, — проговорил Драко серьезно. — Знаешь, у чистокровных принято в таких случаях выскакивать замуж побыстрее, чтобы ребенок не родился вне брака. Но наши с ней отношения были…

— Неловкими? — подсказал Гарри, когда Драко замолк.

— Да. Наверное. — Драко прислонился спиной к изголовью кровати. — Зато у меня есть Скорпиус.

— Никогда раньше о таком не думал, — поделился Гарри честно, не удержавшись, — и может, это безответственно и глупо, но мне, наверное, тоже хотелось бы стать отцом.

— Тебе мало Скорпиуса?.. — Драко рассмеялся, но почти тут же затих.

Гарри почувствовал, как запылали уши, и порадовался, что Драко не видит этого в темноте, а сам он не видит смущения Драко, наверняка проклявшего себя мысленно за бездумно отпущенную шутку. Слишком двусмысленно это прозвучало. Слишком обнадеживающе для слова «Цинциннати», трижды обведенного маркером на их дорожной карте, которое казалось все ближе и неотвратимее.

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду, — не спросил, произнес Драко чуть ли не зло и расстроенно, будто Гарри собирался подтрунивать или смеяться.

Вместо ответа Гарри поднялся к дивана и на ощупь добрался до кровати. Может, это тоже было глупо, но Гарри впервые со времен уроков Люпина поверил, что понимает абсолютно все.

— Двигайся.

— Поттер… — Драко явно хотел сказать что-то хлесткое. Но либо не нашел нужных слов, либо передумал возражать. Сердце Гарри подскочило к самому горлу, как при первом полете на метле, — Драко молча отодвинулся к стене, освободив ему место.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил Гарри негромко, когда просто сидеть рядом, играя в бессмысленные переглядки в темноте, стало невмоготу.

— О чем ты? — Драко отклонился в сторону — наверное, искал удобное положение, но только теснее прижался к Гарри плечом.

— Ну. — Гарри улыбнулся. Давно он не ощущал такой смелости на грани с дерзостью. — Мы снимем квартиру или дом? Или нам хватит на покупку?.. Ты считал, сколько у нас вместе, если переводить в доллары?

Драко вздрогнул.

— Поттер, — произнес он глухо и уязвимо. И в его тоне в этот момент прозвучал весь тот страх, который гнался за ним по пятам уже очень давно. — Ты же в курсе, что не обязан?..

— Не обязан, — согласился Гарри легко, повернулся, наклонившись к Драко, и прижался к его теплым губам.

— Ты… — Драко удивленно приоткрыл рот, и Гарри поцеловал настойчивее. Запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы и неспокойно выдохнул: Драко отмер, ответил пылко, будто только осознав, что можно. Толкнул языком его язык, склонив удобнее голову, и резко придвинулся ближе. — Черт… Ох, черт... — Драко забрался Гарри на бедра и коротко застонал, когда их члены плотно соприкоснулись сквозь ткань белья.

— Тише… — Гарри отпустил его нижнюю губу, которую мягко покусывал. — Мы же не хотим разбудить Скорпа…

— Да. — Драко тяжело дышал, потираясь стояком о пах Гарри нетерпеливо и бесстыдно. От пристального взгляда, полного незнакомого восторга и ответного желания, участился пульс и зашумело в ушах. Гарри никогда еще так не мечтал о долгом жарком поцелуе, как в эту секунду, но Драко неуверенно обернулся на дверь и пробормотал: — Наверное, нужны Заглушающие чары?

Он кинул на Гарри многозначительный взгляд, в котором читалось: «Если ты собираешься закончить то, что начал, Поттер».

Гарри усмехнулся — Неужели действительно можно было так? Не притворяясь, что он не ждет очередного случайного касания, не ждет улыбки? Не ждет приглашения остаться в его жизни?— и обнял Драко, пробормотав ему в губы:

— Нет, мы просто будем тише… — Он просунул ладонь между их телами и осторожно оттянул резинку его боксеров. — Ты позволишь?

Драко шумно сглотнул и кивнул.

— Да, — прошептал он сбивчиво, невесомо погладив плечи Гарри кончиками пальцев. — Да, если можно… Пожалуйста… Я…

Гарри не дал ему договорить — снова поцеловал и обхватил ладонью его головку, мокрую от выступившей смазки. Драко возбудился так быстро, так чувственно откликнулся на грубоватое движение Гарри рукой вверх-вниз по крепкому члену. Так хотел, постанывая в поцелуе, что никаких слов не требовалось — Гарри понимал его. Теперь, кажется, понимал до конца.

— Ты просто чудесно пахнешь, — пробормотал Гарри, жадно касаясь его губ в промежутке между словами. Собственный член окреп и невыносимо приятно терся о живот Драко, когда он наклонялся ближе.

— Весь секрет в хорошем шампуне, — протянул Драко ехидно и тут же вздрогнул, уперевшись лбом в его плечо — Гарри погладил большим пальцем его поджавшиеся яички, слегка оттянув кожу мошонки. — Боже… Гарри…

От собственного имени, произнесенного с мольбой и откровенным желанием, грудь окатило жаром.

Гарри обхватил рукой оба члена, столкнув головками, и прошептал хрипло и уверенно:

— Я тут, рядом... Я с тобой.

— Да. — Драко обхватил ладонями его лицо и прижался к губам, не закрывая глаз — долго, неожиданно нежно, будто пытаясь передать в поцелуе, что верит.

Дыхание Драко сбилось, он несколько раз быстро и резко толкнулся в кулак Гарри и вдруг запрокинул голову, крупно вздрогнув всем телом и явно еле сдержав громкий вскрик.

Гарри поцеловал его в шею, слизал выступивший пот с кадыка. Почувствовал, как сперма Драко брызнула на живот и бедра. И, поймав взгляд потемневших глаз, подавшись в подставленный кулак Драко, кончил следом с тихим задушенным стоном.

Драко перегнулся через Гарри, пытаясь отыскать в рюкзаке на полу волшебную палочку.

— Тергео, — шепнул он и смущенно улыбнулся, когда Гарри погладил его все еще не опавший член поверх очищенного от спермы белья. — Ты… — Он облизал губы и произнес еле слышно: — Знаешь, ты можешь не возвращаться на диван...

— Боже, Драко, ты невозможный. — Гарри широко улыбнулся и подвинулся, освободив место. Драко закатил глаза и лег рядом, пристроив голову у Гарри на груди.

— Скорпиус хотел дом с маленьким бассейном, — пробормотал Драко сонно спустя пару минут, просунув ногу между бедер Гарри. Как бы невзначай притерся коленом к паху.

Гарри закрыл глаза и отвлеченно подумал о том, хорошо ли сработает Тергео во второй раз?

— Тогда будем подбирать варианты, — сказал он умиротворенно, погладив Драко по спине.

Может быть, завтра же. Когда они возьмут два взрослых билета и один детский до Цинциннати, купят Скорпиусу большой рожок шоколадного мороженого и солнцезащитные очки. Когда сядут в купе, и поезд тронется, увозя их прочь от страха, неизвестности и одиночества.

Когда Скорпиус скажет, заметив что-нибудь интересное за окном, «Папа, смотри!» — и они обернутся оба.


End file.
